Rendezvous in Havana
by Danielle18
Summary: It's been seven years since Katey and Javier last saw one another. But as Katey receives a letter from her longlostlove, she knows it is time to return to Cuba... and tell Javier her secret.
1. Beating Drums Dream

**_Drums beat heavily against the rhythm of her heart. Somewhere in the distance, guitar strings strummed and echoed, their vibrations filling the dark and empty room. Katey tried to steady her breaths, but the drums began to beat louder and faster, losing time with her heart that was now racing to catch up to their strikes…. bang, bang, bang…. Her heart felt as though it would rip from her chest…. Bang, bang, bang, bang….the guitar strummed again, louder, clearer, the sound reverberating all around her. Still the drums crashed, faster and faster, and her heart contorted, unable to keep up. Suddenly a tambourine crashed, again and again, so loud that it pierced her ears. Bang, bang, bang, bang, crash, crash, crash, crash. It was all so loud. And the room she stood in was so small and so dark, she couldn't see who was playing the music… but still it played, louder and louder. She covered her ears with her hands, and closed her eyes tight, silently willing it to stop… she tried to open her mouth and scream for silence, but she couldn't hear herself amidst the earsplitting music. Louder and louder, it crashed and played. Never seeming to stop. So loud now she thought her ears would bleed. _**

**_Stop, stop, stop. She screamed it in her head. STOP! But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make the sound come out of her mouth. STOP!_**

****

**_Suddenly… silence. Calm. A gentle hush. The sudden and abrupt quiet was louder than the music had ever been._**

****

**_Slowly, Katey opened her eyes and lowered her hands. She was still breathing so heavy; her heart was still racing when… he emerged from the dark, a single spotlight pinned on him, the only light in the darkened room._**

****

**_She opened her mouth, wanting to speak his name. But just as before, no sound came out. _**

****

**_Javier. It was really him, standing right before her._**

****

**_She tried to calm her breaths, but her chest was heaving even more now as she drank in the sight of him. It was intoxicating, and it left her breathless._**

****

**_They stood like that for what felt like forever, until finally, Javier took a few more steps closer to her, so close she could feel his sweet breath on her face._**

****

**_"I didn't want to waste the music" was all he whispered._**

****

**_Katey opened her mouth, when suddenly the drums and tambourine and guitar all played together again, all at once, and louder than before. Bang, bang, crash, crash, BANG! CRASH!_**

**__**

****

****

**1965**

****

Katey sat bolt upright. She gasped for breath and quickly ran her shaking hands through her damp hair. She was in a cold sweat, and her whole body quivered as she tossed the covers off herself and exposed her skin to the cold of her room. She sat on the edge of her bed, holding her head in her hands, "it's ok, it was just a dream" she whispered to herself with a definite tremble in her voice.

"Just a dream" she said again, as she slowly stood.

She walked into her kitchen, leaving the light off, and stood by the sink, reaching up into a cupboard for a glass and filling it with water from the tap, she leaned against the sink as she slowly drank, feeling herself eventually calm.

She hadn't dreamt so vividly in a long time. She especially hadn't had _that _dream in a long time. Not since she left Cuba and Javier behind. Every night for the first few months back in America, she'd had that dream, or some similar.

Sometimes she'd be standing in the ocean during a dark storm, with the clouds swirling, about to burst with rain when suddenly she'd hear a guitar string. The music would be horribly loud and torturous, and just as she closed her eyes she'd feel someone standing close behind her, and turn around to see Javier.

Sometimes she'd be in a more familiar setting, like La Rosa Negra, or The Palace, with the lights dimmed.

But, always the same, the music would start, and play until it got so loud and so unbearable that she'd have to cover her ears. And then he would appear. Always, he'd say the same thing. _I didn't want to waste the music. _And then, before she could ask what he meant, she'd wake up.

Always the same.

She took the last gulp from the glass and set it on the table. Katey took a deep breath and ran her hands again through her tousled hair, and thought of Javier. She tried to create a clear picture of his face in her head, she closed her eyes and, leaning against the sink, trying to remember his chocolate eyes, his delicious mouth, his raven dark hair…. She opened her eyes again. No use. Javier was never as clear in her mind as he was in her dreams. When she tried to stop and think about him for a moment, tried to remember him, too many other things would swirl in her mind and she could never quite draw a perfect picture of him…. She'd remember how she had cried herself to sleep all those nights upon her return to America, she'd start to think of what Javier was doing now…. How much he may have changed. And all these other thoughts that she couldn't seem to block out, would ruin her concentration.

She shook the thoughts from her head, glancing over to the clock on the wall, she sighed when she realized it was three o'clock in the morning. She wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. She sighed again. The dream hadn't lasted long enough. She wanted to see Javier, breathe him in, for just a minute or two longer.

Even though her memory couldn't always paint an exact picture of him, she knew another way to remember Javier, that didn't involve her dreaming.

Katey walked to the other side of her quaint apartment, to the living room, where a large projector-screen was set up against the far wall with a camera standing in front of it.

She opened a wooden cabinet and pulled out a reel of film simply entitled "Cuba- 1958".

She slotted the reel into the camera, and sat down on her small couch, bringing her knees up to her chin, and wrapping her arms around them, she watched the film count back and then start to play the familiar scene.

Katey, her mother, and Susie in the backseat of the taxi. A scowl was set on Katey's face, and she couldn't help but smile now; how she hadn't wanted to be up-rooted.

She couldn't be more thankful to her parents now for dragging her to Cuba.

Katey sat patiently, watching the images of the Cuban streets, the Palace, Susie sun-baking, her mother and father waving to the camera. And finally, she and Javier, entering the dance floor. She quickly caught her breath as she watched the scene. The finals of the Latin Ballroom dance contest at the Palace. His hands roaming her body before the music started. She felt a shiver down her spine as she watched her younger self and Javier begin the first steps of their routine.

Katey smiled. They were good. Really good.

The film only played for a minute or two, before a black screen cut in. Katey sighed as she remembered that night. It was both the happiest and saddest of her life.

The chaos that followed that gun shot… and then the uproar of joy as the news of the revolution broke. There was dancing in the streets, fireworks were going off, the Cuban flag hung from every window and every balcony… it was a celebration that had never before been seen in Cuba. And Javier wanted to celebrate with her.

Katey smiled and hugged herself tighter as the film-reel counted back again, and her mind drifted….

That night, the night of the revolution, when Bastista had fled the country… it was the moment Javier and all of Cuba had been waiting for… and that night, Katey and Javier were one. She gave herself to him, completely.

The blank screen spewed with more images. Images of a crowded _La Rosa Negra_.

Amidst a group of on-lookers, Javier and Katey danced. His hands on her hips as she swayed with the music, his lips pressing against hers, and then his guiding hands, spinning her round and round. Katey smiled as she watched the scene. The whole time, she stared into Javier's eyes as his hands lead her around the dance floor. She and Javier were the King and Queen of La Rosa Negra. The dance floor was theirs.

Katey remembered that night. She remembered thinking how that wouldn't be her and Javier's last dance. It just couldn't. She hadn't known then, when she and Javier would meet again. She hadn't known then, and she still didn't know now.

Katey watched the projected image again, watched as she and Javier finished their dance, and turned to the camera, their smiling faces as they waved…. And then, a blank screen.

Katey smiled, but couldn't stop a few tears from falling.

It had been 7 years since she'd left Cuba. Since she left Javier.

Settling back into her old life in St. Louis, Missouri had been difficult to say the least. When she should have been thinking about University and the years to come, the years that would determine the rest of her life… all Katey could think about was Javier. Her heart had still been in Cuba. Just as Javier said, he had kept her with him, and she found it almost impossible to think of anything other than how much she wanted to be with Javier again.

Katey and Javier had been so certain that they would see each other again. One day. Their final kiss goodbye hadn't felt so final, it had been more of a promise…. A promise to one day rekindle what they had.

But now, seven years later, Katey couldn't believe how impossible that promise now seemed.

Cuba had become a dangerous place. At least, that was what the American Government seemed to think.

Cuba, under Fidel Castro's dictatorship, had become a communist country- in close ties with the Soviet Union, and therefore, an enemy of America.

The worst had yet to come in October 1962, when the Soviet Union was in the process of placing deadly nuclear weapons in Cuba.

Katey had listened to the radio and read the newspapers, as talks of America invading Cuba arose. Nuclear war seemed inevitable at that time, and all Katey could think about was Javier's safety.

But she had no way of contacting him. They hadn't spoken to one another in 6 years. The first year of their separation they had written to one another as often as possible. Long, beautiful letters in which they both wrote about one day meeting again. Either in Cuba or America.

And then… communication became difficult. It became harder and harder to receive and send letters to Cuba. Communists were an enemy to America. And being labeled one could be a person's ultimate downfall.

But Katey was more than reluctant to break off all ties with Javier. If she couldn't be with him in Cuba, she needed some other way of being connected to him.

It was Javier who had insisted she think of her own safety. In his last letter to her, he spoke about the two of them meeting one another soon, when their countries troubles were put aside. But until then, he wrote, for her safety and his, he would no longer send or receive any letters from her.

_Just know that I will always love you. Until we meet again, I am yours- Javier._

That last line broke her heart. But she obeyed his wishes. And the two had not spoken in six years, not even to tell him the secret she knew he deserved to know. _Six long years_.

Katey buried her regret and sorrow in her work. She had been studying History and English Literature at Radcliffe, and for four years, her work was her life's passion.

After University she went home for a year, and even considered returning to Cuba. But her parents talked her out of it, highlighting the dangers.

After that year home, she set about looking for work…. In New York City, where she now lived.

She had been working at the New York Times for 3 years now. Starting from the bottom, and still slowly working her way to the top (she hoped).

Katey sighed and lay down on the couch, closing her eyes for a moment; she tried to quell the racing thoughts that were swimming in her mind.

She knew why she had dreamt of Javier tonight. She knew it was because she had kept a secret from him, and now was the time to tell him… especially since….

Katey opened her eyes again, and stoop up from the couch. Quietly, she tip-toed back into her bedroom, walked to her dresser, opened one of the drawers and pulled out a white envelope. She sat on the edge of her bed, and clicked on her night lamp, and then gently opened the envelope, removing the letter from inside.

She took a deep breath, just as she had done yesterday morning when she checked for mail and found that very envelope, with the recognizable hand-writing. Javier's hand-writing.

She slowly unfolded the letter and started reading;

_Dear Katey,_

_ I hope you are well. I cannot even begin to imagine how much you have changed in all our years apart. _

_I have wanted to write to you every-day since our last letter, but we both know that was impossible. But I write to you now, and I hope you get this letter…it has taken me too long, and I am so sorry for that. Maybe soon, I can explain to you everything that has happened._

_I have thought about you every day since you left and I have prayed that you are happy and safe. _

_I love you. And one day very soon, I hope that my Queen will return._

_Yours forever, _

_Javier. _

Katey felt her eyes well with tears. She had read the letter so many times since yesterday that she had memorized it. Each time she read it, Javier's message was clear- it was time for them to meet again. After seven years apart, it was time. _I hope that my Queen will return._

The letter had been sent to Katey's childhood home in St. Louis, but her parent's had forwarded it to her here in New York.

She read it over one more time, and gave a gentle nod. Yes, it was time. It was time that she and Javier reunited, and that she tell him her burning secret that she had kept from him for seven long years.

"Mama?"

Katey jumped a little from fright. She hurriedly tucked the letter back in the envelope and shoved it under her pillow. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned around- Standing in the door way was a little girl, only seven years old, with olive skin, light grey eyes and raven dark hair.

"Bebé, qué usted está haciendo para arriba tan tarde?" Katey asked in a confident Spanish tongue.

"I saw the light" the little girl said sleepily, raising a hand to her eye and wearily rubbing away sleep.

"Estoy apesadumbrado, Rosa" Katey gave a wear smile; "do you want to sleep in here tonight?" she asked, throwing back the blanket on her bed.

Rosa nodded wearily, and clambered into Katey's bed, snuggling down under the blankets as Katey tucked her in "Sueños dulces" Katey whispered, kissing Rosa's forehead "Sweet dreams".

Katey flicked the light off, but did not sleep. All she could think about was Cuba…returning to Cuba…to Javier. All she could think about was how he would take the news….how was Katey going to tell him that he had been a father for the past seven years?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ok, So I watched Dirty Dancing 2 Havana nights a few days ago and already I am totally obsessed! Not only with the movie (which was really, really great!) but with Diego Luna (drool!). My God, that boy can move!

So I decided to write a fanfic about my new obsession.

The Spanish I used in this chapter was not my own genius, I don't speak a word of Spanish (only German and a little Italian) I actually went a translation website i found at Google. The translation may be totally off, so I do apologize if that is the case. But don't worry too much, I don't intend to incorporate a lot of Spanish into this story.

Oh, also, about this story… please review. I would be very grateful for _any _and all comments about my little story. I don't know at this stage how long the story will be, or even if I will continue. It all depends.

I hope you liked it. And…yeah…just, pretty please review!!

Thanks!


	2. Mi Angel

Katey looked out at the passing scenery. It was all familiar to her, St. Louis, the place she had grown up.

They were only about half an hour away from her parent's home, and although she'd had the entire plane trip, and this cab ride to think about what she was going to say to them…. She was still drawing a blank.

Four years ago they had talked her out of returning to Cuba. "Think about Rosa!" her mother had scolded, and Katey had silently nodded, feeling defeated.

Now though, she knew that she couldn't let them talk her out of returning. Not this time. Javier had sent for her, and she was not about to refuse this opportunity.

"He deserves to know!" Katey had sobbed all those years ago, and her father took her in his arms. "Of course he does….and he will…" he had whispered, "…but not now, not while it is so dangerous".

Katey knew they were right. But still, she had been so desperate for Javier. She had so badly wanted to be back with him, to relieve herself of the secret she had kept from him.   

Katey sighed, and looked down at Rosa, nestled under Katey's arm in a deep sleep.

Her mother had, subtly, warned her of what could happen if she ever let a boy pressure her. Still, Katey loved Javier, she was willing to throw everything away for him… she was going to defer from school upon their return to America; she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. Or so she hoped.

And even though Javier didn't come back to America with Katey and her family, he had still changed her life… in more ways than one.

Rosa was conceived that night of the revolution, on the hotel beach. It had only been a few weeks since her return to America that Katey realized she was carrying Javier's child.

She told her parents, and naturally, they'd had a fit. They had tried to persuade Katey to 'get rid of it', even though the very idea was unheard of…. being an unmarried mother seemed a far worse fate.  

But Katey refused. She had been hurting so much, the pain of losing Javier was ad enough… but the very idea of losing this child as well? Losing _his _child? No, she couldn't do that. Rosa had filled that empty part of Katey's heart, Rosa had made missing Javier a little bit easier.

So, why didn't she tell him? She could have written to him at any time during that first year of separation, but she never did….

She knew Javier had to be strong for his family. And she knew that he loved her enough to leave everything behind for her and their child… and she simply couldn't ask that of him. Not when his place had to be in Cuba, in his home… just as he said, his father had given his life for the revolution… how could Katey ask him to leave that all behind for her?

So she had never told him of her pregnancy. She planned to… she had believed so passionately that she and Javier would one day be reunited, that she thought it would just be a matter of time before he would see for himself….

She had never even imagined what would happen though, that they would have to lose contact for _six_ years, for their own protection. And with Rosa now born, Katey knew that being labeled a communist was an even bigger risk… she didn't want to lose her little girl.

So, Katey went to University near home. Rosa stayed with her parents for most of the time, and the neighbors simply presumed that Rosa was their child… even though Katey suspected they knew better, nobody ever questioned.

And three years ago and she Rosa had gone out on their own, to live together in New York City, where the people were not so conservative, where a child out of wedlock, and an unmarried mother would not be so horribly discriminated.

But the whole time…. For all these years…. Katey knew she had to return to Cuba, to Javier…and tell him of his child.

"Here miss?"

Katey shook her head and blinked, "pardon?" she asked the driver.

"Is this it? Number 58?" he asked again.

Katey looked out the window at the large, white two-storey, weather-board home; "yes, yes this is it" she answered, and he pulled into the driveway.

She gently nudged Rosa, "Bebe, we're here…Rosa, wake up"

Slowly her grey eyes opened, "come on Rosa, let's go see Grandma and Grandpa" Katey whispered.

The driver helped her out of the cab, fetched her suitcases and placed them on the front porch.

"Thank you very much" Katey said, handing him the fee. "Have a nice day" he chirped, as he jogged back to his cab.

Standing in front of the door, Katey knew she had already been spotted. She could already hear a flurry of movement inside, her mother's heel's clicking across the floorboards to the door, her father's newspaper rustling.

Suddenly, the door swung open and her mother's jaw dropped. "Katey!" she exclaimed, then looking down to Rosa beside her, "My babies!" she chimed, her smile growing wider.

"Hi mum" Katey mumbled.

"Bert! Bert! Come here!" her mother called out.

"Who is it…" she heard her father's voice come from somewhere inside.

"It's Katey! And she's brought Rosa!" her mother yelled again, and, suddenly remembering they were standing on the porch like strangers, gasped, and ushered them in.

"Katey! Rosa!" her father appeared and opened his arms. Katey walked straight into them, "hi dad, good to see you" she whispered. "Hey kiddo" he replied, smiling as he stepped back to get a better look at her.

"Well look at you!" he beamed again.

Katey, still holding onto Rosa's hand, nudged her forward.

"And who's this?...This cant be my Rosa! My, look how big she's got!" Katey's father bent down and received a gentle hug from his granddaughter.

"So, what brings you two here?" her mother asked, and Katey took in a deep breath.

"Actually… I was hoping you two could baby-sit for a while…." She started, tentatively.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bert and Jeannie Miller sat very still on their $200 sofa, looking as though they had both just been struck by lightening.

Katey didn't have the courage to speak first, so she waited patiently, sitting opposite them, waiting for some sort of sign that they had heard all that she had just said.

Jeannie blinked, and looked pointedly at her daughter. "Katey… I really don't think…" she started, but Katey interrupted her.

"Mother…" she started, slowly, taking a deep breath; "I'm not asking for your permission"

Jeannie blinked again. Another lightening bolt.

Bert shook his head and looked down at the floor, "I really don't like this, Katey… I really don't"

Katey sighed again, and her father looked up. "It isn't the country we left behind… things have changed, for the worse…it is not a safe place anymore, it's not a place for someone like you to go!"

Katey held Javier's letter up, "well it must be better now! Javier wouldn't ask me to come back if my life would be in danger, would he!"

"Wouldn't he?" Bert asked coldly, and Katey angrily looked away.

"What your father is trying to say, Katey, is…." Her mother began, "what if Javier has changed? What if things are so bad over there that he has become desperate…so desperate that he…"

"What? That he would risk my life?" Katey scoffed.

Her mother looked away, "you don't know… this letter could mean anything!"

Katey shook her head. "No, it only means one thing. It means it's time for Javier and me to meet again…like we always knew we would!"

"But Katey, what if things are so bad over there….and he is only seeing you as his ticket out of that ruined country?"

Katey shook her head again. "I can't believe that, I just can't…"

"What about Rosa?" Bert offered.

Katey sighed again. "I know Cuba is no place to take a little girl… that's why I need you both to take care of her until I come back."

"Does she know what's going on?" Her mother asked.

Katey looked away from their steely gaze, "I have always told her who her father is. I have shown her the film reel enough times… and she knows why I taught her Spanish….she will understand when I tell her where I am going"

"Will she? Will she understand why her mother is putting her own life at risk?" Bert spat.

Katey rolled her eyes. "No, all she needs to know is that her mother is going to Cuba to find her father!"

Neither her mother nor father could argue with that.

"Cant you just wait a little longer, until things are definitely safer?" Her father gently asked.

Katey shook her head. "No, it's already been too long… he has to get to know his daughter…"

"So, you _will _bring him back here with you?" Her mother asked.

Katey's eyes fell. "I don't know."

There was a sea of silence between them, until Katey finally stood up.

"The only plane leaving for Cuba is tonight. The next one isn't for two weeks….these tickets were hard to get….so…will you take Rosa, for two weeks, please?"

Her mother connected eyes with her daughter, "do we have a choice?"

Katey felt her eyes well, "thank you both" she whispered, and headed up the staircase, to Rosa's bedroom.

She knocked gently on her bedroom door, and pushed it open. Rosa was sitting, cross-legged on the floor playing with her dolls.

"Mama" she said, looking up for a moment, before returning to her toys.

"Mi angel" Katey whispered, sitting down on the floor next to her daughter, watching her play for a little while.

Finally, she reached out, brushing aside a wisp of hair from Rosa's brow. "Te amo" Katey smiled, feeling her eyes prick, "I love you".

Rosa looked into her mother's face for a moment, "Te amo también" she replied nonchalantly.

Katey sighed deeply, "Rosa, Bebe, stop playing for a moment". Rosa reluctantly set her dolls down, and looked into her mother's pained face.

"Mama?" she asked, a little frightened.

Katey tried to force a carefree laugh. "Don't worry, angel, I am crying because I am so happy!"

"Qué?" Rosa asked.

Katey smiled. "Because I am going away for a little while, to a place I have thought about for many, many years…"

"Where are we going?" Rosa innocently queried.

"Bebe, you cannot come with me…"

"Mama!" Rosa cried out, and Katey took both her little hands in hers. "It's only for a little while… I have to go, Bebe, I just have to!"

"Qué? Qué?" Rosa practically screamed.

Katey hushed her, wiping away the tears that were now running down her cheeks, "remember the film's I showed you? The ones where I am dancing?…"

Rosa nodded.

"You know who that is I am dancing with, don't you?"

Rosa nodded. "Pap

Katey nodded and smiled, "that's right… and that's who I'm going to see…"

"But, why can't I go?" Rosa protested.

"You just cant…but don't worry, I will be back soon…and you're papa will be with me"


	3. Viva La Cuba!

It was June, the rainy season in Cuba. But in this country, as Katey suddenly remembered stepping off the dingy little plane; even when it is bucketing down, it is sweltering hot.

How she had ever worn that polyester school uniform was beyond her.

The airport was modest, to say the least, and right away she noticed the army guards standing by the entrance doors, rifles in hand.

"Do not worry Señorita, it is just for show" the pilot said, coming up behind her.

Katey spun around, and he caught her by the elbow and kept her walking briskly through the pelting rain. "Have you ever been to Cuba before?" he asked, with a thick Spanish accent.

"Y-y-yes" Katey stammered, trying to keep hold of her suitcase as the pilot kept her walking, straight through the doors where the guards were standing.

"Yes, but have you been to Cuba since the revolution?" he asked her, once they were inside the building. Katey shook herself off, droplets of water spraying all over the lime green carpet. She looked up, into his face just as he removed his sunglasses, "no" she answered humbly.

"Ah, so this may as well be your first visit…" he replied with a smirk. He motioned to a queue, where passports were being checked, and began to head that way… Katey followed close by his side.

"It is…" Katey began, and the man turned to her, "yes?" he urged.

She cleared her throat as they stood in line, "it is safe though, si?"

He gave a faint nod, "it is better for us…us Cubans…."

Katey gave a dejected nod, and suddenly felt less sure of this visit.

There were only two more people ahead of them. The plane had only 6 or so passengers, which was not surprising. Cuba was not a desirable destination for Americans these days.

"Después!" the line had suddenly disappeared, and Katey and the pilot were now being ushered up to show their passports. Katey allowed the pilot to go first, but he took her by the elbow again, and led her up with him.

He approached the clerk with ease, and spoke in Spanish so quick that Katey missed half of what he said; "Buen día mi amigo! Esta señora encantadora del yound está con mí, si usted por favor, sea rápida. Tenemos una reunión importante!"

Katey furrowed her brow as he snatched her passport from her and quickly flashed it at the clerk's face; "Si?" he asked, and the clerk nodded, waving them ahead.

"Come Señorita" he said, handing her back her passport and leading her away.

"Err…thank you…" she stammered, a little confused by his kindness.

"Do not mention it… I owed him a favor, and now my debt has been paid" the pilot replied smoothly.

Katey frowned while she walked, trying to think if she had heard him correctly.

"Pardon?...What do you mean by a favor…who are you….?"

But he didn't seem to hear her; either that or he wasn't interested.

A pair of double glass doors loomed ahead, and on the other side, the rain was still steadily falling.

"You seemed to have picked the wrong time to come to Cuba, si?" the pilot chuckled as they approached the doors.

"What is your name?" Katey finally demanded, stopping dead in her tracks. The pilot had to take a few paces back to be standing in front of her again.

"Why are you helping me…and what do you mean by a favor?" Katey insisted.

"My name is Paco…and…." He raised an eyebrow, "you do not know who asked me to help you?"

Katey slowly shook her head.

"Suarez" Paco coolly replied.

"Javier?" Katey's mind swirled, "…but how could he know that I…. I mean, how did he know that I would be…"

"Si! Si! Javier Suarez!" Paco nodded, and reached for her elbow again, ushering her towards the doors, seeming not to notice the shocked expression now plastered on her face.

"You have money, si?" he asked her, once they were outside.

Katey gave a faint nod as Paco left her side for a moment to hail a cab.

"You know where you are going, si? Not far from here….to the club."

"The club?" Katey repeated, suddenly feeling light-headed.

"Si. La Rosa Negra" Paco replied, waving one arm out frantically. It finally caught a driver's attention.

"This is as far as I take you. You know where you are going, si?"

Katey gave another faint nod as Paco reached down for her suitcase. "He will be there" he said coolly, as he opened the door for her.

Katey's heart suddenly pounded, like the drum in her dreams….loud, hard and fast beats. "He's waiting for me?" she asked Paco, bewildered.

"Si, si!" he replied, seemingly annoyed now. He bundled her into the cab, spoke quickly to the driver… this time Katey didn't catch a word of what he said…and then he tapped on the roof, waved goodbye, and the cab sped off.

Katey was breathing deeply now as she sat in the backseat of the cab. Deep breaths, in an attempt to calm her beating heart and pounding head.

She could not believe this was all so easy. She had thought she would visit his home… in hopes that he still lived there. The letter he had sent had no return address.

How did Javier know she would be on that exact flight? At this exact time?

How did he know she would come at all….had he that much faith in here?

Her mind was racing with all these thoughts. She didn't even seem to notice the familiar streets she was passing. Though they looked decidedly dreary during this bleak weather.

"La Rosa Negra"

Katey blinked, and gasped for a single breath.

"W-w-what?" she stammered.

"La Rosa Negra!" the driver said again, pointing.

The cab had not yet stopped, but he was pointing to the familiar building as they approached.

"La Rosa Negra…" Katey whispered, looking out the window. Suddenly her heart seemed to calm to a normal pace. Suddenly, she could breathe again.

He pulled over, just a few feet away from the club's entrance. "Cuánto?" Katey asked, and the driver replied "diez".

Katey peered inside her purse and pulled out two five's.

"Gracias" Katey replied, and the driver nodded.

Slowly, she opened the door and stood out on the sidewalk. Walking around to the boot which popped open, she pulled out her suitcase. And as the cab sped off, she stood looking up at La Rosa Negra, not quite believing what she was seeing.

She didn't even feel the sticky rain as it drenched her. She just stood for a minute or two, drinking in the sight. "Somebody pinch me" she whispered to herself as she finally moved towards the club's entrance.

Tentatively, she reached out her hand, and pushed open the door.

The smell hit her instantly. The faint aroma of tequila, sweat and the hard wooden floors. It smelt the exact same, and the comfort of that suddenly made her want to cry.

She let out a little gasp as she dropped her bag by the door and took her first few steps inside.

It was all packed up for the day, all the chairs were sitting still atop the tables. There was a dead quiet, apart from her heels clicking across the wooden floors.

All the same posters and prints hung on the walls. The paint was a little more chipped than she remembered, but the hot colors still brought warmth to the place.

She stood in the centre of the dance floor, and slowly turned around and around. How could this place have stayed the same for so long? It was as though La Rosa Negra were stuck in some sort of time-warp, indifferent to the changing days, months and years. Katey smiled inwardly, thinking to herself that perhaps this place hadn't changed, so that when she finally returned to Cuba, she would remember it.

Suddenly she blinked, remembering the exact reason why she was standing here.

Javier had sent for her. But the club was seemingly dead. Not a single sole apart from herself.

And then she thought for a moment, 'why here? Why La Rosa Negra?'

"Si ése es los expedidores de la cerveza... le dije venir la semana próxima! ¡Usted morons!"

Katey jumped as she heard the voice come from somewhere behind the bar. Roughly translated, the unknown voice had just called out; 'If that is the beer shippers... I told you to come next week! You morons!'

"H-h-hello?" Katey called out, looking towards the bar.

A door swung open. And Katey's heart stopped.

Javier.


	4. Feels like home

A sea of time passed between them as they stood there, laying eyes on one another for the first time in seven years… both trying to comprehend the magnitude of this very moment.

Katey had momentarily lost her voice, her heart seemed to have stopped beating, her breaths had become shallow, her skin tingled all over and she felt her eyes begin to water. Had it not been for the fact that she had, for the moment, lost her voice, she was sure she would have screamed till her lungs burst.

Was this really happening? Was this really Javier standing before her?

For a moment she anticipated the familiar beating drums and string of an invisible guitar…just like in her dream….but no, there was just a pure silence between them, and it was almost magical.

The moment was very dream-like. Except that, in Katey's dreams, she dreamt of the young Javier…. The Javier she had left behind in Cuba back in 1958. The Javier standing in front of her at this very moment had most definitely changed in those seven years.

He had grown an untidy, but somewhat handsome beard. It made him look much older, much more masculine. And even though he wore a long-sleeved shirt, Katey could tell he had filled out a bit - his chest was noticeably bigger, and she guessed his arms were as well. His eyes were still gloriously dark, but with a glint of something more… wisdom perhaps?

He was still undeniably beautiful, but he had changed. Katey had expected this, of course, but still, as she looked at him now, she realized that a small part of her had thought to meet again with the young Cuban boy she first saw dancing provocatively on the streets all those years ago.

She wondered, as she continued to stare at Javier, if he still had that cheeky, lop-sided grin….

Just then, half of his face began to smile, and Katey's heart jumped.

"Katey?" he breathed.

Katey felt a single tear escape as she let out a half-sigh, half-giggle. But she couldn't manage to string together any words still, so she simply smiled back as wide as she could, and nodded.

"Katey!" Javier repeated, smiling even broader now.

She let out another breathy-laugh as Javier stepped out from behind the bar and slowly walked towards her, his jaw a little dropped as he did so.

He came and stood so close to her, just staring into her face, not daring to reach out and touch her.

Katey looked into his face, her smile gone now, replaced by tears of joy.

"Katey" he whispered again. And this time, she couldn't restrain herself from encasing him in her arms. She didn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms tight around him and cried gently into his shoulder. After the moment of shock passed, Javier gently swathed her with his arms and they stood like that for a perfect few minutes until finally, Katey took hold of herself and pulled away, swiping at her watery eyes and thumbing away the tears, laughing at herself as she did so.

"I-I-cant believe it's you!" Javier stammered, looking intently into her face.

She looked up and let out another care-free laugh as she felt a new bout of tears form behind her blue eyes; "it's me alright…" she whispered.

"I had hoped that you would come…but I never believed…. I mean, I had hoped so much…but _here _you are…." Javier stopped himself for a moment, cupping Katey's face in his hands and staring boldly into her teary eyes; "I have missed you so much" he whispered.

The fresh tears began to fall as he uttered these words, but before Katey could think of something to say, Javier leaned in and softly kissed her lips…..and it felt right, it felt beautiful, and familiar and….Katey thought…it felt like _home_.

Katey closed her eyes and absorbed the moment. Javier's lips on hers…a wave of glorious nostalgia swept over her, and even though tears continued to silently fall, her heart filled with joy and hope as their kissed deepened.

Finally, Javier pulled away, still holding Katey's face in his hands, he looked about to cry aswell. But instead he smiled wider still, let his hands fall to his sides, stepped back and yelled out; "Agradezca a dios! Mi reina ha vuelto!", then he stepped forward to Katey again, took her by surprise by wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor and spinning round and round until she cried out.

They swayed for a moment when he placed her two feet back on the ground, and then Javier brought a hand to lightly caress Katey's wet cheek, "You are home…" he whispered before kissing her again….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Dances by candlelight

**_Katey opened her mouth, when suddenly the drums and tambourine and guitar all played together again, all at once, and louder than before. Bang, bang, crash, crash, BANG! CRASH!_**

Katey opened her eyes with a start, and for a moment felt her heart race with panic as she tried to think where she was….

But then, a smiled spread across her face like butter. She suddenly remembered exactly where she was. Cuba, La Rosa Negra…Javier's bed.

Slowly she sat up, her head still spinning slightly from the intense dream.

How long had she been asleep? Was it night? Where was Javier…?

She'd had so many questions to ask him, but he had insisted that she go upstairs' to his apartment above La Rosa Negra and rest, as she must have been very weary from her trip. Reluctantly, she had obeyed him, but protested that she was far too excited to sleep. "All the same…" Javier had smiled as he sat at the edge of the bed where she lay, "we have so much to talk about though…" she'd whispered, right before closing her eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

A soft thud came from another room, and Katey slowly stood and tentatively wandered down to where she'd heard the sound.

"Javier?" she called out.

"In here!" came the reply.

She walked down a small corridor, and at the end was a small kitchen, with Javier standing by the stove, frying pan in hand, trying unsuccessfully to flip pancakes.

"Good morning" he said, too deep in concentration to turn around.

Katey smiled, running a hand through her tousled hair, "good morning" she replied.

"Is that…." Katey took a few more steps into the kitchen, coming up behind Javier and peering over his shoulder, "pancakes?" she asked.

He laughed, "yes…but, maybe not very good pancakes!"

"What time is it?" Katey asked, looking around for a clock.

"Ten o'clock"

"In the morning?"

"Night"

She laughed, "Pancakes for dinner?"

Javier stopped flipping the pancake he'd been working on, which was now torn down the middle from too many flights in the air. He turned to Katey, and gave his lop-sided smile, "I thought you might be behind time…so I thought I would run on your time by making you breakfast at night…"

Katey smiled again, leaned in, and gave Javier a soft kiss on the lips, pulling away she breathed "thank you very much" and Javier blushed just a little, "well…there is still a little something else that I have prepared for you…" Javier said, with a sly smile.

"But what more could a girl ask for?" Katey smiled back, "I have pancakes…and I have you…" she leaned in and kissed him quickly again.

Javier nodded; "yes...but the pancakes are a little…" they both looked down at the pitiful stack of torn, broken pancakes. Katey laughed, "Well, I still have you!" she teased.

Javier took her hands in his, "yes, but tonight I celebrate your home-coming!"

Katey nodded, "ok, so what else do you have prepared for me?"

Javier's eyes twinkled mischievously, "go and get dressed and I will show you!" he said, kissing her lips quickly.

Katey rolled her eyes as Javier shooed her out of the kitchen and back down to his room where she rummaged through her suitcase for a suitable dress. Sifting between her garments, she found the photo she had tucked-in between two blouses….a photo of her daughter, Rosa. It was taken on her seventh birthday earlier that year. Her grey eyes were shining, her lips smiling wide to reveal one front tooth missing.

Katey gently ran her fingers across the photo and felt her eyes prick with tears. She had been so caught up in her return and Javier that Rosa had simply slipped from her thoughts…and she suddenly felt a pang of guilt for so easily forgetting her child.

Katey knew she would eventually have to tell Javier, after all, Rosa was the main reason Katey had returned to Cuba…to tell Javier he was, and had been, a father for the last seven years.

Katey let out a hefty sigh as she contemplated breaking the news to Javier.

But, before her raging thoughts completely took over her mind, she slowly placed the photo back between her garments, and pulled out a baby-blue halter-neck dress. She would tell Javier…eventually…but not tonight, not when too many other things had to be said.

She slipped into the light, flowing dress; spread some pink lipstick on, applied some mascara and let her wavy hair down so it fell just below her shoulders.

She was just checking herself in the full-length mirror, when she noticed Javier in the mirror's reflection, standing in the door-frame, watching her.

She spun around and gave a self-conscious smile.

"Ready?" he asked, reaching out his hand.

Katey nodded, stepped forward and took it. "You must close your eyes" Javier whispered.

"Why?" Katey asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Because…"

"Where are we going?" Katey asked, before Javier could finish.

He laughed, "Just close them, si?"

Katey gave him a skeptical look, but eventually fluttered her eyes closed.

Javier gently took both her hands in his and began to lead her out of his apartment….they walked down the small corridor…and slowly and carefully, Javier led her down the spiral stair-case to La Rosa Negra.

Katey was surprised when they stopped at the base of the stairs. "We're here?" she asked, opening her eyes….at the same time, she couldn't stop a delighted gasp from escaping her mouth.

"Javier…" she whispered in astonishment as she looked at the deserted club in awe.

All of the chairs were still sitting atop the tables, except for one specially prepared table set for two in the middle of the room… but all around the club, sitting on all the other tables, lining the bar-top and the performance stage were burning candles, casting a soft glow in the otherwise darkened club.

Javier left Katey's side to go and switch on a gramophone that stood in the corner of the room…and a sultry Spanish singer's voice quietly filled the room.

Katey took a few tentative steps further into the club, her jaw a little agape as she drank in the beautifully set scene, "Javier…" she whispered again, delighted.

"Pancakes by candlelight…." Javier smiled.

Katey turned to look at him as he walked to the specially prepared table for two, which had two candles burning on the table, and a plate of pancakes aswell. He pulled out a chair, and motioned for Katey to join him.

She graciously accepted, and sat down with a huge smile on her face. "I-I don't believe this…" she whispered.

Javier smiled too as he sat down, keeping his eyes on her; "So you like it…?" he asked.

Katey connected eyes with him and gave a nod; "I love it!" she beamed.

Javier's eyes moved down towards the less-perfect pancakes, "sorry for my bad cooking…" he said dejectedly.

Katey laughed and reached across the table for Javier's hand, squeezing it tenderly, "Javier…I love that you did this for me…its beautiful" she reassured.

Javier smiled again, "are you hungry?" he offered.

Katey released his hand and nodded, "starving" she said, watching as Javier stacked a pile of pancakes onto her plate.

Katey continued to look around the club as Javier prepared her meal. "So….do you own La Rosa Negra now?" she asked.

Javier handed her the plate and nodded, "Si…about four years ago now…"

"Well, how did that happen?" Katey asked.

Javier gave a care-free smile, as he tried to remember all the details. "Well…my brother had left for the army, with his family…and I suppose I suddenly had a lot of time on my hands"

"You're brother joined the army?" Katey asked, astounded.

Javier nodded. "He was so overwhelmed with the revolution. He said he didn't want to just read about it in newspapers, he wanted to live it…to contribute somehow…so he joined Castro's army…" Javier shook his head slightly, "I suppose that was his way of becoming involved in Cuba's future"

Katey nodded. "But, how did you get the money to buy this place…?"

Javier nodded. "A lot of luck really" he began, "the man who used to own it was not a supporter of Castro and his communist ideas that everyone should live equally. The man who used to own La Rosa was desperate to get out of the country….sell up as soon as possible…and he just so happened to be a friend of mine, so he sold it to me for practically nothing"

"A friend of yours?" Katey inquired.

Javier let out a breathy laugh, "well, when we didn't win the dance contest, I didn't exactly want to go back to selling stolen cars for Carols do get money, so I looked for another job…and I found one, here, as a bar-tender"

"You were a bar-tender here?"

Javier nodded, "it wasn't so bad….the pay wasn't great….but I love this place, I loved working here every night and seeing all my friends…"

Katey nodded, "and what did your mother think about you being a bar-tender?" she joked.

Javier averted his eyes for a moment, "…she died…"

Katey's entire face whitened, "oh my god…Javier…I'm so sorry, when?"

He shrugged, "a year after you left….cancer..." he said in a dull tone.

Katey reached over again and gently caressed his hand, "I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you…" she whispered, "I wish I had been here for you…"

Javier looked up and forced a smile, letting Katey know it was ok, "I wish you could have been too…but that's in the past now…." He gave a slight nod, "you are here now, and that is all that matters".

Javier quickly changed the subject, "Enough about me… I want to know what you have been doing, all the way over there in America."

Katey suddenly thought of Rosa. Her face flashed in her mind and for a moment Katey couldn't speak. Was this the perfect opportunity to tell Javier….?

No. No, this didn't feel right.

Katey shrugged. "Well, I finished school…and then I took a year off for myself…"

Katey smiled, "I was going to come back to you during that year off"

"You were?" Javier asked, surprised.

Katey nodded, "but, my parents talked me out of it…." as an afterthought she corrected herself, "actually, they sort of forbid me to come back"

Javier nodded, "they were right. Things were messy over here…they are still not so great right now, but a few years ago…it wouldn't have been safe"

Katey shrugged, "I didn't care" she whispered.

There was a long silence between them for a moment, until finally, Javier spoke; "You know, it was the hardest thing I ever did…"

"What?"

"Telling you not to write me anymore"

Katey gave a solemn nod, "Yes, it was hard for me too"

"But I couldn't take the chance… I knew how bad things were over here… I could only imagine how bad it would be in America…"

Katey nodded again, "it was the right thing to do, at the time"

They sat in silence for a moment longer, until once again, Javier broke the silence. "Then what?" he asked.

Katey looked up, confused.

"After the year off…" he prompted.

Katey nodded, "well, after that I got a job in New York"

Javier raised his eyebrows, shocked; "The Big Apple?" he asked.

Katey laughed, "Yes…the Big Apple… I started a job at the New York Times"

"You….write…" Javier made hand gestures as he searched for the right word, "how you say…"

"Journalist?" Katey offered, and Javier nodded; "Si…you are a Journalist?"

Katey shrugged, "I wouldn't say that…at the moment I occasionally write for the women's column, I do a few little insignificant pieces that nobody else can be bothered writing… I'm pretty much at the bottom of the heap…"

"Still, this is good, si?" Javier asked, "You will one day be at the top?"

Katey laughed out loud, "I doubt it…but who knows?"

"But, you make a difference, yes? And this is very good still?" Javier asked.

Katey raised an eyebrow, "I don't think my writing is making a difference… it just pays the bills"

Javier smiled, "I think you are very lucky to be able to write the truth for the people…"

Katey's eyes connected with Javier's as he spoke. "I think you have a very good job, Katey, as a journalist….journalist's tell the truth, si? And you are able to bring the truth to the people…this is very noble" He smiled again, "we do not always have such freedom here"

Katey nodded, "Well…when you put it like that…"

Javier smiled as he looked at Katey. "And with all this work you do….do you still find time to dance?"

Katey felt her face flush red. Javier would be ashamed if he knew how she had given up her passion for dance since having Rosa and starting her job in New York.

In fact, Katey had not danced since arriving back in America.

"No?" Javier read her mind and answered for her.

Katey reluctantly nodded, "it's true…" she admitted, "…but I just don't have any time…and I suppose, I didn't have any motivation back in America…"

Javier surprised Katey by nodding understandingly, "Si…" he said, slowly rising from his seat, "I can understand… what is the point of dancing, if you do not have me to dance with?" he smiled cheekily.

Katey scoffed at his ego, but still took his hand as he offered it to her. She stood up and followed Javier onto the dance floor. As they waited for the next song to start up, Javier smiled again; "but now, there is no excuse…" he winked.

"I'm going to be terrible…" Katey blushed.

The beat of a new song began to play on the Gramophone.

"It does not matter…." Javier comforted, "even terrible dancing is still dancing…."

Katey laughed out loud, and felt that familiar rush of adrenaline pulse through her body as Javier's hands lay on her hips.

Slowly, she began to rock her waist, slowly at first, rhythmically in time with the music…Javier standing behind her, feeling her movements….and then he began to lead her, his hands showing her which way to go.

And then, as a loud crash of drums came into the song, Javier spun Katey around. She smiled knowingly. His hand ran up to the small of her back as she slowly dipped, his firm hands holding her suspended.

Another crash of drums and Katey whipped herself back up, and started to sway her hips again, and raised her hands above her head. And, with every step, Katey's smile grew wider and wider...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

_Wow. **22** reviews. Seriously, that is very touching._

_I honestly thought I would be lucky to maybe get 5 comments, tops, for this whole story. _

_I have been receiving only the most encouraging and sweet reviews, and that's what is keeping me writing this story, so thankyou very much. Particularly, I would like to say a BIG thanks to _monkey-see-monkey-do_, for a very, very sweet review that put a smile on my face!_

_Anyway, I am trying to update as fast as I possibly can, which has been surprisingly easy for me… I am really into writing this story. And, I have watched Havana nights every single night for the last few days (I am so obsessed with that film… Diego…drool!)_

_I went out and hired 'Y tu mama tambien' and Oh-My-God! People, Diego is practically naked for pretty much the entire film (his acting aint' bad either!) so if you are a Diego fan, go out and hire that movie cause it is so good and he is so darn sexy! _

_Ha, so, that's my Diego-rant for the day…hope you enjoyed this chapter… please review, I am always open to creative criticism and just criticism's in general. Thanks heaps! And, keep a look out for my next update which will be coming very soon._


	6. un secreto reveló

She wished she had told Javier about Rosa… she wished she'd told him last night…before anything happened between them.

Katey looked down at the photo she held in her hand of Rosa, and lightly traced Rosa's smile with her finger.

Why didn't she tell him before things had a chance to get more complicated?  

Katey didn't want to think about how badly Javier could hurt her now, if he turned his back on Rosa…and on Katey, for keeping his daughter's existence from him.

She knew Javier was not so cruel… but still, imagining the worst possible outcome was something Katey's parents had insisted she brace herself for.

So, why didn't she tell him?...

…Maybe because Javier was like a drug to Katey, and dancing with him was an aphrodisiac… his hands roaming, guiding her body around the dance floor. His sweet breaths against her skin as their bodies pressed up against one another.

Before the song had even finished, their lips had connected and their steps ceased.

Katey didn't even stop to think as they both stumbled upstairs to Javier's apartment, pawing at each other, placing clumsy kisses while tripping into his bedroom.

Katey looked up, the room was painted in a deep blue by the night; one opened window allowed a beacon of moonlight to pour across Javier's bed, illuminating his naked body.

Katey sat across the room, in a wicker chair, looking at the photo of her daughter while Javier slept peacefully.

She would have to tell him, the moment he woke up Katey decided. It wasn't fair that she keep this from him a moment longer…. Seven years was already too much, she wouldn't let another day pass without Javier knowing he had a child.

Katey looked across the room at the clock which hung on the wall; it was 2:30 in the morning. She looked back to Javier, and willed him to awaken…she stared hard at him while she ran through in her mind what she would say to him;

_"When I left Cuba seven years ago, I left... carrying your child…."_

_"You had insisted we stop writing, and so I had no way of telling you…"_

_"I wanted to write you every day. I wanted to return to Cuba, with our baby, but that was impossible…"_

_"We can be a family now, you me and Rosa…"_

Katey's eyes fluttered open, the clock on the wall said it was seven o'clock in the morning…she had fallen asleep.

She began to stir, sitting up a little straighter, she saw Javier sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her.

"Javier?" she croaked, still weary.

He didn't move when he heard her wake up, he was too busy studying something to even notice her…. And that was when Katey realized.

She looked to the floor, but the photo hadn't fallen out of her hand. That was when she stood up, and saw that Javier was holding it….looking intently into Rosa's face.

"Javier" Katey spoke his name steadily.

He turned his head a little, but then looked back to the photo. "Your daughter…?" he asked, in a small voice.

Katey nodded, and then realized he was not looking at her. She felt a tear run down her cheek. "Yes" she spoke up, "Yes…that's my daughter".

The words were balancing on the tip of her tongue; _your daughter._

But her breaths had become shallow, and her heart was pounding…and she couldn't seem to gather the strength to utter another word….instead, another tear fell silently.

 "She is very beautiful…" Javier murmured, and Katey let out a small gasp when he turned around to look at her… she could see his eyes were watering.

"Is she…" Javier started, but his voice quivered and he couldn't seem able to speak the words. He tried again, lifting the photo, "Is this…" he took a deep breath, feeling his eyes prick, he looked up into Katey's face; "Is this my….?" He asked, lifting a hand to his chest.

Katey said nothing; she simply gave a small nod and felt wet tears slither down her cheeks.

Javier nodded, as though he had already known the answer to his question.

Katey felt her knees begin to collapse from underneath her as she continued to stare at Javier, who had lowered his head again to study the photo.

"What is…" Javier began to ask, that familiar tremble creeping into his tone again.

"Rosa" Katey blurted out, after a moment.

Javier nodded again, not taking his eyes from the picture.

There was a sea of silence that seemed to span on for an eternity, until finally Javier looked up, his cheeks wet now; "she's so big…." He murmured…Katey said nothing.

She thought Javier would have a million questions; she thought he would want to squeeze out every little detail Katey had about his daughter.

Or, in the worst case scenario, Katey thought he would rant and rave about how cruel she was to have kept his daughter's existence from him for all this time.

She didn't expect such silence…such crushing silence.

"I wanted to…." Katey began to talk, but before she could say more, Javier slowly stood.

"I-I need to be alone for a little while…." He muttered, bending over and picking up his shirt from the floor.

Katey was so taken aback that she simply stood and watched as he walked out of the room…taking the photo of Rosa with him.

She stood very still for a few minutes before a small moan escaped her lips. She began to sob, quietly at first, taking a seat on the edge of the bed….and then, her chest began to heave and her eyes stung as her sobs turned into massive bawling tears.


	7. moment of truth

He knew she was his. He knew, from just one glance at that smile…

"Rosa" he said her name again, in a soft whisper.

He glanced down at the photo again. She had dark, olive skin and jet-black hair. She was obviously his child. But it was that smile that let him know…a beautiful, broad smile that held nothing back.

He thought, _she is the sort of child that reads like an open book_. When she is happy, she will smile (his smile), that lets anyone and everyone know that her heart is singing…. and when she is angry, Javier thought, that she would furrow her brow, purse her lips and fold her arms…maybe even stamp her feet.

A small smile spread across Javier's lips as he continued to stare at the photo and imagine his daughter.

And when she is sad, he thought, she hangs her head and hunches her shoulders.

Javier looked up, at the ocean before him, at the endless blue.

_I have a daughter, _he thought to himself.

The fact still hadn't quite sunk in, and he suspected, that it wouldn't for quite some time…

_I have a daughter,_ he said to himself once more.

With that one simple sentence, a million questions flooded his mind.

Perhaps he should have stayed with Katey, sat down and spoken to her… that would have been the wise, mature thing to do.

But Javier needed to get out of that room…. he needed to be by himself for a little while…. he needed time to contemplate.

"Rosa" he said her name again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katey was surprised to see La Rosa Negra abuzz with bodies, moving around the dance club, balancing boxes and ducking in and out of the bar's back door.

"Hola" one worker smiled and nodded as he rushed another box behind the bar.

Katey smiled weakly and nodded in greeting.

The same worker reappeared a moment later, his hands free, and his brow gleaming with sweat.

"You the boss's friend, miss?" he asked.

Katey again gave a weak smile and nod, then, thinking she should be a bit more polite, cleared her throat and said "Yes…Yes, I'm Katey, nice to meet you" and put out her hand.

He wiped his hand on his pants first, before taking Katey's; "Iago" he said with a wide smile.

"You work for Javier?" Katey asked.

"Si, Mr. Suarez" Iago replied, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He looked to Katey's face, "American?" he asked, confirming his suspicion.

Katey nodded.

"Ah, you would have met my brother then…"

Katey raised an eyebrow, "Your brother?"

Iago nodded, "Paco, you met him, si?"

Katey gave a small, knowing smile; "Yes…Paco, he helped me at the airport"

Iago smiled too, "Yes, he is the only person in Havana who flies to and from America…"

Katey's mind began to stir with questions she had forgotten to ask Javier. How did he know she would be on that plane? Why had Paco helped her? How could a Cuban get so easily in and out of America in this day and age?

It seemed Katey's thoughts were painted on her face; as Iago looked at her mind whirring away with questions.

"Cigars" he said simply.

Katey blinked, "pardon?"

"Cuban Cigars…very popular in America…"

"I don't understand…" Katey started.

Iago gave a small chuckle, "you Americans are not too keen on us Cubans, but our cigars…oh, you love our Cigars!" he gave her a wink, "some very big business men pay a lot of money to have your airport security turn their heads when packages of our Cigars come in…that's why Paco goes so freely to and from America…Cigars…and money"

Katey let out a small laugh aswell, "well, I suppose that explains a few things…" she started, "but how exactly did Javier know I would be on _that _flight? How did he know to let Paco look out for me?"

"Paco only flies to America every two weeks…Javier just gave him a description of you…" Iago winked again, "beautiful tall blonde American woman", Katey blushed, "…and he just asked Paco to keep an eye out, he knew Paco's was the only plane you would be getting on"

Everything suddenly became clear, except for one more detail. "Paco said he owed Javier a favor…."

Iago nodded knowingly once more, "Si…" he looked to the bar then back to Katey, "Javier gave me a job when things were not so good…he got me back on my legs…"

Katey looked perplexed for a moment, and then nodded, "back on your feet?" she offered, and Iago nodded.

"Si…back on my feet…" Iago nodded, "Paco asked him to help me and he did…then Paco helped you, and now they are even"

Katey nodded again, and was about to say something, when another worker called out for Iago. Iago snapped back in quick Spanish that went straight over Katey's head.

"I had better get back to work…" Iago motioned to the heavy boxes that were piled on the doorstep, "don't want the boss to catch me slacking off…"

Katey smiled, "I don't suppose you know where Javier is right now, do you?"

Iago shrugged, "he left an hour ago…just walked straight past us as we turned up for the day's work…"

"So, you have no idea where he could be?" Katey prodded

Iago sensed something was wrong; he noticed Katey's swollen, red eyes and her rigid manner…she was definitely concerned about something, but he wasn't the type to pry….especially not into his boss's business.

"I suppose he might have gone to the beach." He offered.

"The beach?" Katey repeated, a glimmer of hope igniting in her eyes.

Iago nodded, and waved away one of his co-workers as they called out to him again, Katey recognized a few shouted swear words that brought a slight blush to her cheeks.

"He goes there sometimes…" Iago shrugged again, "but if he isn't there, I wouldn't worry too much… he'll be back eventually, there's lots of work to be done"

But Katey didn't appear to heart his last words; she had already nodded in thanks and started out the door.

"Iago!" someone called from behind the bar.

"Si, Si!" he replied with a hot sigh as he went back to his chores.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone figure stood on the beach, only daring to stand where only his feet would slowly be lapped by the rhythmic waves.

Katey did not go and approach him, but instead stood and watched him from afar, standing on the pavement.

She was reluctant to go to him. After the news of Rosa was so indelicately broken to Javier, Katey didn't know how he was feeling. She wished he had stayed, instead of suddenly leaving the way he did.

She felt bad for harboring a tinge of anger towards him… who was she to criticize the way he handled such a huge blow?

Still…she couldn't help it. Why hadn't he stayed and talked to her, like a mature adult?

The lone figure turned away from the waves, and Katey froze. He spotted her, and for a moment looked hesitant to move his feet from the spot where he stood.

Katey breathed a low sigh of relief when Javier slowly began to walk towards her.

_Rosa_. The name echoed in his head again. _Rosa__._

What would he ask Katey about his daughter? There was plenty he had to know...but where to start?

He was only a few feet away from her now, and Katey still couldn't make out his feelings….little was revealed from his face.

_Rosa_, her name whispered one last time as he came to stand before Katey, looking up into her soft face. Her eyes were pricked red, and swollen…Javier's heart sunk, and he silently cursed himself again for being so foolish and running away.

Words stuck in her throat and she felt tears once again well in her already pained eyes. But Javier saved her from having to speak.

"Does she…" he started, a slight quiver in his tone, "…Does she know about me?"

Katey didn't know whether to laugh or cry or awkwardly attempt to do both…


	8. miss you more

Katey's lips curved into a precious smile as she gave a slight nod, "Yes, Rosa has always known about you…"

Javier felt his throat begin to burn as more tears threatened to fall. He had a million and one questions to ask, but at that very moment, he dare not speak.

Katey let out a small sigh. "I can only imagine how hard this is for you…."

Javier's eyes shot up, connecting in a glaring gaze with Katey's.

"I didn't want you to find out like that…. I was waiting for the right moment to…" Katey tried.

"After seven years you were waiting for the_ right_ moment?" he couldn't help it. The words spilled from his mouth, and as soon as they had been said, he wished he could take them back.

Katey lowered her eyes; "I deserved that…" she whispered after an agonizing moment.

"But you have got to believe me when I say that this was not what I wanted." She gave out another soft sigh, "I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out… I wanted to fly right back to Cuba and tell you, because I thought that would be the right thing to do…" Katey ran a shaking hand through her hair once more as she urged herself to continue, regardless of how much the words stung, "…and then even writing to you became dangerous….and even though I wanted so much to tell you about Rosa…about _our _daughter, it was just impossible".

Javier listened intently to Katey's quivering words, but he could not bring his eyes to meet hers.

Inside, he cursed himself for what he had asked her to do in the past. If he had not been so frightened himself, he would not have insisted that he and Katey cut off all communication with one another.

Who knows, perhaps it would not have been such a risk….and seven years ago, she would have written to him and told him of the birth of their daughter.

"I am sorry, Javier, that's all I can say…. I know it isn't much, considering all the time you have lost….seven years of not knowing you had a daughter" Katey quickly wiped a tear from her smooth cheek "I can't even begin to imagine…." His silence was driving a dagger through her heart. If only he would say _something_. "I wanted to tell you…" more tears fell, quicker then she could wipe them from her wet cheeks, "…I wanted you to be there…I was so afraid, and I felt so alone and all I wanted was you…."

Javier's eyes softened as they looked upon Katey. Without saying a word, he wrapped his bronzed arms around her shaking, fragile body and felt her tears dampen his shirt.

"No!" Katey suddenly whispered, pulling away from his embrace. "I don't want you to feel compelled to forgive me…" she wiped ferociously at her tears, "If you're mad at me than be mad!" she stared intensely into his darkened eyes, "if you want to yell and scream at me then do it!" she swallowed back more tears, "God knows I deserve all your rage" she whispered under her breath.

Javier stood awkwardly…truth was, he didn't know what to do with himself….

He flung his arms in the air; "cuáles son yo supusieron para sentirse?" he said before letting them fall awkwardly and limp by his sides as he stood before Katey, his eyes hopeless.

His eyes were wet with burning tears; "I don't know what you want me to feel, Katey!" he said, finally in an exhausted breath.

Katey's eyes widened as she searched for some words of comfort. None came to mind.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't angry with you…." He sighed, "I wish you had have done things differently….found _some _way of telling me"

Katey gave a meager nod, which only seemed to propel Javier's argument and raging thoughts.

"I had every right to know, Katey!" he said, raising his voice, "I had every right to know about _my _child!"

A short breath escaped Katey's lips as she nodded again, "I know…" was all she could manage.

"But I don't…." Javier began, "….I don't know what you want from me!?"

"Qué deseo de usted?" Katey repeated his words, "_What I want from you?"_ she said, furrowing her brow as she looked at him.

"Do you want me to pack up my life here in Cuba?" he began "throw away everything I have worked for, to move to America with you…" he gave an angry sigh, "so that we can all be one big happy family?"

Katey felt her heart sting and her blood suddenly run cold as she realized that what she had secretly hoped for was not going to come true.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't, for all these years, harbored some fantasies about Javier returning to America with her… she had always thought that Javier was the missing piece to her life's puzzle. That once she and Javier were re-united, once Rosa's father came to be a permanent fixture in their life….that that would be her 'happily ever after'.

Katey had always thought that for all her blessings in life, Rosa included… something had always been missing….Javier.

But now, the way he was talking…. It sounded as though, even with the knowledge of his daughter, that he would not come to America with her. Katey would not get her fairytale ending she had secretly hoped for and sought after.

"Javier…" she began slowly.

But he interrupted her, bringing his hands wearily to his forehead, "I-I just don't know what you want from me?" he said again.

Before Katey could say anything, Javier turned away from her and slowly began to walk back to the beach. Katey followed.

Javier sat in the sand, and waited for Katey to approach, and take a seat beside him.

They sat in silence for a while, looking out across the eternal blue.

"Do you want the truth?" Katey finally asked, under her breath.

Javier said nothing, simply turned and looked at her.

"When I told Rosa that I was coming back here….back to you, her father…." Katey took a deep breath, "she asked me to please bring her father back with me".

Javier looked away, back to the ocean.

"I would love for you to come back to America with me" Katey finally whispered.

Javier gave a distant nod, refusing to look into her eyes.

"That is asking a lot of me…" he replied in a gentle hush after a moment or two had passed.

Katey nodded, and listened to the expanding silence.

"But I was going to ask you to do the same…." Javier finally whispered, turning to look at Katey.

"What?" Katey asked, turning to Javier.

"I was going to ask you to stay here, with me, in Cuba…." He said simply.

"But...how…?" Katey stammered.

"It is still dangerous here, that s true…." Javier sighed, "But I could have looked after you…and things are not as bad as they were, which means it will only get better, over time…."

"You asked me back here to…."

"…To ask you to stay forever, si"

Katey's mouth was agape.

"I missed you Katey" Javier said, so simply that it made Katey's heart ache.

"I have missed you for seven years; I didn't want to miss you anymore…"

Katey closed her eyes as another tear escaped, and leaned in to Javier, kissing him gently on the mouth and then pulling away.

"I suppose we are both selfish…asking so much from each other" Javier finally spoke.

Katey gave a faint nod. "But Javier…" she said, turning back to him, she gently cupped his cheek in her hand as they gazed into one another's eyes, "…there is more to think about now, you and I both have to think about Rosa…our daughter." She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the mouth again, "we can't be so selfish anymore".

Javier nodded, "I don't know what to do, Katey…."

Katey shook her head, "neither do I" she whispered humbly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

**_Author's Note:_**

_Thank you all so much for your encouraging comments._

_I know I have been especially slack with updating, but truth be told, I am running on empty most days. What with school and work, it's just hard to find a slice of time to sit down and indulge in my hobby… it's even harder, when I do find time, to actually write something half-decent. _

_Thank you all for the lovely comments and words of support. I will try to update quicker, but until my next chapter... I hope this one will suffice, and please most of you.  _


	9. Things a father should know

"I have you for two weeks...." Javier had whispered into her ear as they walked back to La Rosa Negra.

Katey turned to him and gave a faint smile that faded quickly, "only two weeks..." Katey sighed, "And then what?" she bit her tongue for bringing up the matter again.

Javier looked away from her, down the street, keeping his eyes focused on some distant point.

"And then....we will see..."

Katey squeezed his hand, and looked down at the pavement, "no matter what, Javier...after two weeks, I will have to go back to America."

He gave a distinct nod, "but maybe you and Rosa will return" he stole a quick glance at Katey's face, "and stay, forever"

Katey shrugged, "or perhaps you will be on that plane with me...."

Javier looked ahead of him again, "perhaps" he said flatly.

Katey's heart sank.

They reached La Rosa Negra, which had quieted down since this morning.

Only Iago stood behind the bar, placing bottles on the shelves and one waitress lethargically wiped down the tables.

"Do you have a lot of work to do?" Katey asked as she and Javier stood in the doorway.

As she spoke, the waitress's head shot up and her dark round eyes landed on Javier. She was a good-looking Cuban girl, with signature olive skin and flowing raven hair, tied back at the moment in a loose bun.

"Si..." Javier began, the thought causing his brow to furrow. "But do not worry... I can..."

Katey raised a hand, "no, it's ok. You do what you have to do, and I'll try not to get in the way"

Javier gave a soft smile, "I will try not to be too long" he said, reaching for her hand, "I have a lot of questions to ask you..."

Katey gave a slight nod, and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"_Ahem!_"

Katey pulled back before their lips had a chance to meet.

The young waitress was staring at them, hands on hips, her head slightly cocked to one side.

"Usted me introducirá?" she snapped.

Katey cleared her throat, "mi nombre es...." She began.

"I speak English" the waitress spat, taking a few steps closer to Katey and Javier.

"Oh... well, my name is Katey. And you are...?"

Before the girl had a chance to answer, Javier gripped Katey's hand a little tighter, "Adela, this is Katey...Katey this is Adela"

"Nice to-"Katey began, but Javier tugged her along before she could get the last word out.

"Iago!" Javier called out.

The bar-tender turned, and smiled when he saw Katey.

"Mr. Suarez" he nodded at Javier, wiping the smile from his face.

"Iago this is..."Javier began, but Katey interrupted him; "We've actually already met, this morning".

Javier looked from Iago to Katey and back again, "oh" he said, clearing his throat again. "Tengo que pasar algunas cuentas. El wil I solamente sea una hora o así pues, puede usted entretener por favor Katey mientras que im que trabaja?"

He spoke quickly to Iago who nodded and eyed Katey, wondering if she understood what he had just said, but he needn't worry.

Katey understood; Javier had a few bills to go over, and he asked Iago to entertain her for an hour or so.

"I promise I will only be an hour, ok?" Javier said, turning to Katey and kissing her affectionately.

Katey sat on one of the bar stools and watched Javier duck behind a door towards the far-end of the room.

Iago went about polishing drinking glasses and stacking bottles of alcohol underneath the bar. He looked up for a moment, passed Katey, and let out a huffy sigh.

"Never mind her" he said.

"Who?" Katey asked, and as she turned around, she saw Adela duck her head down quickly and busy herself with a cloth.

Iago gave a quick chuckle, "she is just a silly school girl with a silly school girl crush..."

Katey raised an eyebrow for a moment, "Javier?" she asked, and Iago nodded, smiling.

"You should see her when Mr. Suarez does a spin around the dance floor..." he sighed as he polished another glass, "always hoping he'll pick her out and dance with her...."

Katey turned around, spying a quick glance at the pretty young girl- though she wouldn't admit it; Katey felt a pang of jealousy.

"She's very beautiful..." Katey whispered, turning back to Iago, who shrugged.

"She is a pain in my neck!" he huffed, "walking around with those dog eyes..."

Katey's own eyes widened at this cruel remark, and then she realized his mistake. "_Puppy_-dog eyes?" she offered, and Iago huffed again "Si, si...puppy-dog eyes....she is such a lazy worker..." he continued muttering, more to himself than to Katey.

When Katey turned around again she saw Adela wandering idly out the door, apparently finding something more interesting to do outside rather than wiping down the tables.

She turned back to Iago, who was still muttering away.

"She can't pour drinks...I don't know why we keep her on anymore...."

"Does Javier have many pretty young girls chasing after him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

Iago stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Katey with his large hazel eyes.

"Mr. Suarez?" he scoffed and Katey nodded.

Iago shook his head, "No, sorry Señorita, I cannot talk to you about that...."

Katey's brow creased, "Is it _that _scandalous?" she asked, a worried quiver entering her tone.

Iago looked at her for a moment, noting the obvious concern in her eyes. He let a small smile creep across his face as he shook his head again. "No...it is not what you think..." he said, picking up another glass to polish, "...but I cannot talk about my boss this way..." he finished.

Katey gave another mischievous smile as she watched Iago, "So..." she started, "...he _does_ have lots of women fawning over him?"

Iago's head shot up, "Perdón?....I never said that...."

"A new women every week?" Katey continued nonchalantly.

Iago spluttered, "Wait a second....I never told you that..."

"I'm just coming to my own assumptions..." Katey sighed.

"I have never seen Mr. Suarez with a lady in the two years I have been working here, least of all every _week_!" Iago suddenly blurted.

Iago opened his mouth, about to say more, when Katey flashed him an easy smile.

"Never?" she inquired.

Iago shook his head, "No, no...I have said too much..."

Katey didn't say anything, she simply continued to smile her dazzling smile, which Iago couldn't help but gaze at from the corner of his eye.

"Never seen him with a lady?" Katey said again.

Iago slowly shook his head, "not until you arrived...."

Katey felt a tinge of excitement ripple through her body.

"...He sometimes flirts with the customers..." Iago shrugged, "but that is only business and it is usually the old fat ladies who are regulars, the ones that come in on Bingo night..."

Katey let out a breathy laugh. "That's nice to know..." she whispered, more to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, while inside La Rosa Negra a room full of bodies twisted, turned, gyrated, dipped and swayed to the booming music, Javier and Katey sat together in a specially arranged table outside.

They both gleamed with sweat underneath the moonlight, and panted softly.

"I missed dancing...." Katey sighed whimsically.

Javier smiled as he watched her eyes close as she listened to the beat of the music coming from inside, her hands gently tapping on her knees in time with the playing drums.

"Do you want to go back inside...?" He asked.

Katey gently shook her head as she opened her eyes and slowly stood, and held out her hand to Javier who took it and stood too.

She stepped into him as he raised his hand with hers and placed his other hand in the small of her back; slowly they swayed to the music.

"I missed dancing with you..." Katey breathed as she leaned her head against his chest.

Javier breathed in Katey's scent; a mixture of her sweet sweat and vanilla perfume. Beautiful.

"What is she like....?" Javier whispered.

Still swaying with him, Katey lifted her head up to look into his eyes.

"Rosa" he said simply, "What is she like?"

"She's..." Katey searched for words. But, where to begin? There were a million and one things she could tell Javier about how wonderful his daughter was....

"What sort of things does she like to do...?" Javier urged.

Katey bit her bottom lip for a moment, and then smiled to herself, "She loves to read"

Javier smiled too.

"She just loves to hear and read stories...all kinds of stories...."

"What is her favorite?" Javier asked softly.

"Cinderella..." Katey replied, "....Cinderella is her favorite" Katey let out a small laugh, "Because she says that Cinderella and the Prince fell in love after dancing in each other's arms...with just one dance, they knew that they were meant to be together forever...."

Javier chuckled aswell, and then he fell silent.

"Javier?" Katey whispered.

"These are things a father should know...." He said softly.

Katey leaned into him again, resting her head against his chest.

"I have missed so much" he added.

Katey opened her mouth, about to say something, when the entrance doors to the club swung open and Iago stood before them.

Katey and Javier both spun around.

"Cuál es él?" Javier asked.

"Two police just came in..." Iago blurted.

Katey felt Javier's grip on her tighten. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"I am not sure; they just walked in and took a seat at the bar!"

"Javier-" Katey tried, but he turned to her and she silenced herself.

"Iago, take Katey upstairs!" he barked, gently pushing her towards Iago.

"Take her up through the back door!" he added, as Iago took her hand and pulled her along.

Iago and Katey went through the kitchen at the back of the club, and from there he took her to a side door which opened to a staircase, which lead to the balcony in the upstairs apartment.

When they finally got into Javier's apartment, Katey had broken out in a cold sweat, and was letting out shallow breaths.

Iago ducked into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water, handing it to her. "Here" he said, and motioned for her to sit on the bed as she drank with shaking hands.

"What are they doing here...?" Katey asked in a quivering whisper.

Iago shrugged, "I do not know...but it is better to be safe than sorry".

His tone was deliberately calm, but Katey noticed his wild eyes as he looked down the hall to the locked door.

"What would happen if they found me?" Katey asked, steadily.

Iago turned to her then, laying his eyes on her, "Do not try and think about it..." he muttered.

"I've walked around freely in the streets with no bother...what is the worst that could happen?"

Iago let out a small sigh. "We do not normally have police come into the club; Mr. Suarez pays them to stay away, so it is strange that they are here _now_...."

Katey's eyes widened. "You think somebody has told them that I am here?"

Iago said nothing, merely glanced at her over his shoulder. That was enough.

"But I was walking the streets of Havana this morning.... Anyone could have seen me..." she spluttered.

"You can never be too careful...." Iago said again, and Katey fell silent as the door handle in the hallway began to rattle.

Katey quickly sucked in some air and Iago raised his hand for silence as he stood, watching the door handle slowly turn.

"Quién es él?" Iago shouted out.

No answer.

"Quién es él?" he shouted again. _Who is it_?

Still no answer as the door slowly creaked open.

Katey couldn't bear it. She quickly stood and went to stand with Iago, watching as the door opened, and Javier stood before them.

Katey let out a hefty sigh.

"You had better get back to work..." Javier eyed Iago, and motioned to the door.

Iago turned to Katey, gripping her shoulder and squeezing it, "See? No problem Señorita!" he winked, and walked to the door, closing it behind him as he left.

Katey let out another sigh as she slumped onto the bed, leaning forward and holding her head in her hands.

"They were just hoping to flash their badges and get a free drink..." Javier explained, leaning against the door frame.

Katey didn't look up, but concentrated on letting out even, smooth breaths.

"Lousy cops...." Javier muttered, watching as Katey gently ran her fingers through her tousled hair.

"I am sorry to frighten you.... But I couldn't be sure..." he started.

Katey gave a slight nod, without looking up.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you..." he whispered.

Now, Katey slowly raised her head, and let her watering eyes connect with Javier's.

"I know...but how can you promise?" she asked, her voice betraying her and cracking as tears began to fall.

Javier stepped into the room, taking a seat beside Katey on the bed. He reached out for her hand, squeezing it; "I wouldn't let anything hurt you...." He started again.

"Javier, this place is still dangerous... how could you promise safety for me..." she drew in a quick breath, "for Rosa, if we decided to stay?"

"Things are getting better here...." He started.

Katey shook her head, "Javier, you once told me that you had to believe that things would get better...."

She reached for his other hand, and clutched it tightly as she stared furiously into his eyes, "This isn't really the Cuba you wished for, is it?" she let out a quick breath, "this isn't the Cuba you and you're father believed in, is it?"

Javier pulled his hands away, and stood, "Maybe not...but it is still my home..."

Katey opened her mouth to say more, "can we please stop talking about this?" Javier suddenly snapped.

"We will eventually have to decide, Javier...sooner or later, I will be leaving...with or without you is _your _decision..."

He turned to her, "but please don't ask me to make it _now_, I do not want to spend the rest of my time with you thinking of how this may very well be the _last_ time I see you...."

Had he already made up his mind? Deep down, Katey knew that he had.

She slowly nodded, "Alright, I won't mention another word about it...."

"Thank you"

He reached out and took her hand, "Let's just dance tonight, and forget?"

Katey took his hand and stood, forcing a smile across her lips. But inside Katey wanted to cry; she knew that Javier had already made his decision.... And he hadn't chosen her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Second Goodbye, Finale

_**Finale:**_

Although she had wanted to everyday, Katey did not mention the idea of Javier returning to America with her again.

The very mention made him visibly uneasy.

However, Javier felt free to discuss and hint at the idea of her and Rosa living in Cuba, every chance he got.

When they went out walking at night, along the beach he would ask her if New York had anything so beautiful. Katey refrained from telling him that, although New York was not surrounded by tranquil beaches with clear blue water; the hustle-and-bustle of the city was in itself remarkable. A city which literally felt alive. Tingling and surging with an incredible intensity. She kept this to herself.

After a night of dancing in the club, when Katey crashed onto the bed and Javier lay beside her, he would look into her eyes, and with his slick smile say "wouldn't you miss this?"

She would give a little nod and bite her tongue when she felt like telling him; "I'd miss _you_ more".

She didn't know why she never spoke up when he implied to the possibility of her and Rosa staying in Cuba. But she suspected it was because his little hints kept her hoping.

Hoping that his clear wanting her to stay with him, forever, would eventually lead to him agreeing to return with her to America...

"It was hard enough leaving Havana the first time.... Wasn't it?"

Javier's question broke Katey's private thoughts.

She looked at him across the table; "yes" she whispered in a meek voice.

"It was hard enough saying goodbye to you the first time..." Javier murmured back, reaching for a glass of water.

Katey furrowed her brow as she pushed a potato around her plate with a fork; "yes" she agreed, quietly again.

She had tried to make the most of her last two precious weeks with Javier.

She had tried, in vain, to forget about the pressing matters which loomed in the back of her mind. The questions Javier refused to answer. The decisions he refrained from making.

She tried to simply enjoy being in his company; and struggled to forget that these few days may very well be the last she ever spent with him. Ever.

Still. The lingering questions and truths she refused to confront were there. Always there in the very darkest place in her mind.

"I have been trying to forget about tomorrow"

Katey's eyes blinked as she registered Javier's voice again.

"Pardon?" she croaked, meeting his eyes.

"I have been trying to push it to the back of my mind..." he explained.

Katey would be lying if she said these past few weeks had been enjoyable.

She had been walking on eggshells....careful not to irritate Javier with her burning questions. It was clear that he wanted to live in the moment and not be pressured by her suggestions about what the future should hold for them.

Although, she noted, he felt quite comfortable expressing his own ideas and wishes.

"Me too..." Katey finally offered, feeling Javier's eyes on her.

"I just don't know how to say goodbye..."

Katey's eyes connected with his once again. "Neither do I" she agreed, before lowering her gaze again.

She wondered when Javier would bring it up.

She had been waiting in dreaded anticipation for him to make his decision known to her. Because it was clear to Katey what that decision was.... She was just waiting for him to grow the courage to tell her out loud.

"Where are you tonight?"

Katey's head snapped up as she realized Javier had been staring at her for the past few minutes while her head whirled with silent questions.

"You are not _here_...so where are you?"

She looked perplexed for a moment, and then her face softened; "I'm sorry..." she murmured. "I just have a million things on my mind"

Javier nodded. "I know the feeling..." he tilted his head a little to one side. His eyes were warm and welcoming, and Katey knew he was urging her to voice her thoughts.

She gave an easy smile. "I miss Rosa" she finally sighed.

Javier averted his gaze to the empty dance floor as he nodded. "I am sure you are eager to get home to her...."

"I am..."

She did not tell him how uneasy she was though, by the prospect of retuning home empty handed. The very idea of explaining to Rosa why Javier had not returned with her made Katey's heart clench.

"I'm sure she misses you..." Javier added, still not looking Katey in the face.

She bit her bottom lip for a moment, before letting out a breathy sigh; "she misses you too, you know"

This brought Javier's attention back to the table, as he turned his head and looked at Katey. "She doesn't even know me..." he spoke slowly, dejectedly

"That doesn't mean she doesn't miss you...."

Javier shrugged, "How?" he asked, his tone bolder now.

"I suspect Rosa has always known something in her life was missing..." she paused for a moment, reaching for a napkin, "....she doesn't _know _you...." Katey began slowly wringing the napkin, nervously pulling and tugging at it; "...but she knows that you _exist_...she knows that her father is somewhere out there...." The napkin tore in half, but Katey continue wringing it, gentler; "...and that _you're_ the missing piece in her life"

"She _told _you this?" there was a mocking in his tone.

Katey's eyes met his as she looked up, a little wounded that he had so easily dismissed her words. "No....but she doesn't need to...". Katey laid the wrecked napkin on the table, "the look she gives when she sees other children and their fathers...." Biting her bottom lip, she continued, lowering her gaze; "the drawings she does of her and me....with a big gap for another figure to be drawn in, later"

Javier looked away uncomfortably, again.

"She isn't old enough to articulate those things..." Katey sighed, "But I see them, I notice them....and I feel like a bad mother because of those things"

Javier's eyes quickly returned to her lowered face.

"...Because I don't know what to do for her to feel better..."

"It's not your fault-" he offered, gently.

She looked up, her eyes dry; "yes...it is" she stated firmly.

Javier shook his head, "No, how can you think that?"

"I was the one who didn't tell her father she even existed....." Katey shrugged, "who knows how things might have turned out if I had told you straight away....or if I had broken your wishes and written to tell you I was pregnant..." she shrugged again as she looked at him, "who knows? You may have found a way, been determined enough, to come to us...."

Something stuck in Javier's throat and he couldn't say what he knew Katey deserved to hear. Instead he quickly closed his mouth and looked away from her, feeling his entire body clench with the words he couldn't speak.

"Were you planning on telling my tonight...?"

He slowly turned back to her, "what?"

Katey looked up, her eyes still dry and bold; she had already wasted enough tears over this subject. Silently crying as she lay beside Javier at night.... The thought constantly spinning in her mind; _"he won't leave Cuba"_

"I thought maybe you would tell me tonight...over dinner..."

"Katey..." he started, perplexed, but she cut him off; "this is our last night together...if you were planning on telling me _tomorrow_ morning then I think that's cutting it a little too close"

"Katey, what are you talking about...?"

Her heart stopped for a moment, and she felt her blood surge and turn suddenly cold; "your not coming back with me are you?"

"I-I...." his speech faltered and for Katey, that was enough.

She wasn't surprised. She knew when she saw him on the beach that day that he had already made his mind up. Even though he knew of her existence, Katey knew Javier wouldn't return with her to America to be with Rosa, his daughter.

Could she blame him? Had she really hoped, for all these seven long years, that when she finally came back to him... told him about Rosa...that he would just drop everything and come back with her to be a father? Had Katey really expect that of him....

No, but she had _hoped._

Katey suddenly had a vision of her sister, Susie, and something she had said over Christmas break; when she had returned home from studying abroad.

"**_Hope" is the thing with feathers-- That perches in the soul-- And sings the tune without the words-- And never stops at all—_**

Katey had heard Susie receipting that Emily Dickenson poem to Rosa while tucking her into bed. Katey had smiled when she'd heard that. And for some reason, remembering it now made her want to cry.

"I don't want you to tell Rosa that you found me...."

His words brought her crashing back down to reality.

"What?"

"Please, just tell Rosa and your parents that you couldn't find me...."

She didn't say anything, just gave him a stony stare from across the table.

"...I don't want my daughter to know that I'm a coward" he sighed, after a moment.

"Javier, your not a---"

"I can't leave this place, Katey!" he looked to her, quieter now; "I just can't"

"Why not? Katey's voice had a distinctive quiver to it now, "what is here that Rosa and I can't give you in America....what?"

"Nothing...." Javier held back tears, "that's just it...there's nothing here for me, but I'm still too afraid to leave"

"But why?" she pleaded

Javier quickly stood up, and walked briskly across the dance floor, heading to the club's exit; "I don't want to talk about this on our last night..." he murmured.

"Why, Javier!?" Katey screamed, causing him to stop dead in his tracks, "why?" she whispered the last word as Javier slowly turned back to her.

"Katey, please..." he stammered, turning away again.

"I can't leave without knowing!" she yelled back, anger rising in her throat.

"Because I had such hope for this place!...." He didn't turn back to her as he spoke, "I lived on the hopes my father had built up in his mind for Cuba...and leaving now would mean that everything he worked for, everything I dreamt for, would really be gone....never existed..."

"Javier—"Katey whispered, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Please don't tell Rosa that her father didn't have the courage to leave...." He paused for a moment, "...didn't have the courage to be a father to her..."

"Javier—"Katey spoke louder, but this time he ignored her as he walked out the door, into the streets of Havana. Katey didn't have the strength to follow. She was weakened by tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He returned around midnight, crawling into bed beside Katey who had yet to close her eyes all evening.

"I love you" he whispered, not expecting a reply.

She didn't say anything as she turned over onto her side to face him.

"I'm sorry" he said, looking into her eyes.

She leaned over and kissed his lips tenderly.

They made love that night.

She still felt a burning anger, and her sadness crippled her every being. But she dreaded leaving this place, leaving him, with so many sorry words being their goodbyes.

Afterwards they laid together, her head on his bare chest, their sweating bodies glistening in the speckled moonlight.

"This wasn't how I thought things would end" Katey whispered.

Javier said nothing.

"Seven years of imaging how our reunion would be...I never pictured _this_ to be our ending....."

"That's what this is, isn't it..." Javier finally spoke. "This is our ending...the final goodbye?"

"I suppose so...." Katey murmured in reply.

They lay in silence for a moment longer, and then Katey propped herself up and looked down at him; "You do love me, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes" Javier said, in a small voice; "I love you".

"I love you too" Katey agreed, slowly lying down again, "so why couldn't we make this work....?" She whispered.

Javier let out a small sigh; "I don't know..." he whispered, "I just don't know...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katey folded her last blouse and placed it gently in her suitcase.

She could hear Javier in the kitchen, busy making eggs.

She closed the suitcase and laid her jacket on top of it. Letting out a gentle sigh as she looked around the room, she resisted the urge to start crying again, but to no avail.

She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, and felt something else. She pulled out her photo of Rosa; creased now, from being admired and folded so many times over the duration of her stay. Katey let a smile slip across her face as tears fell while looking at the picture of her baby girl.

"Katey" Javier called.

She walked into the kitchen, to see Javier serving up the eggs.

"Here..." she said as they sat down. She handed him the photo "I want you to have this".

He looked down at it and smiled, "thank you".

Katey moved her eggs around the plate with her fork; she had no appetite but didn't want to be rude.

"Will you send me more...?" he asked, folding the photo and placing it into his shirt pocket.

Katey looked up and gave a weak smile, feeling more tears about to come on; "Of course" she whispered.

Javier smiled aswell, and reached across the table to place his hand gently atop Katey's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a safe trip home" Iago whispered as he released Katey.

Javier reached for her hand and they made their way to the door, but Katey turned just before they walked out of La Rosa Negra; she breathed in the familiar scent one last time, and let her eyes drink in the image.

"I will miss this place" she said, more to herself.

She waved to Iago and then turned and walked out to a taxi that was waiting for them. Javier was holding the door open for her, and he felt a pang in his heart as she turned one last time before ducking into the cab, to take one last look at La Rosa Negra.

He reached over and took her hand as she blew a kiss out the window, and he felt her squeeze his hand as they turned a corner, and La Rosa Negra vanished.

A little while away from the airport, Javier pulled a chain over his head and held it out for Katey. "I want you to give this to Rosa..." he said, placing it in her hand.

It was a dainty silver necklace with a simple cross attached; with the word _Esperanza _inscribed.

"Hope" Katey translated, turning to Javier.

"It was my mother's...." he explained, looking out the window; "I want to give Rosa something of me"

Carefully, Katey pulled the chain over her head, "she'll love it".

Javier turned back to her, revealing fresh tears that had run down his cheek.

She reached out her hand and gently wiped them away with her thumb, while she did, Javier caught her hand in his and pressed it firmly against his cheek, closing his eyes and leaning into the warmth.

"Aquí" the driver announced; 'here'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't walk through the airport, but instead headed out across the tarmac to the airplane's hangers. Sure enough, Paco was there waiting with his little plane, the very same one Katey had arrived in.

"Nice to see you again Señorita" he smiled at Katey, "Mr. Suarez" he nodded in greeting to Javier.

"Podemos tener un minuto?" Javier asked; _can we have a minute_. Paco nodded and walked up the stairs onto his dingy plane, leaving Katey and Javier to their privacy.

"These goodbyes are hard...." Javier let out an uncomfortable chuckle as he wiped away fresh tears.

Katey nodded, "even harder the second time around" she added with a forced smirk.

Javier looked about to say more, but stopped himself, choosing instead to lean forward, cup her head in his hands, and kissed Katey's lips hard and passionately.

Pulling away he kept his face close to hers and continued to cup it gently in his hands, "it's worth all the pain...." he whispered, "to have seen you one last time..."

Katey let out a small whimper of a cry, and Javier kissed her lips again.

Pulling away Katey forced a smile; "this wouldn't be nearly so hard if I knew we would be saying hello again sometime soon...."

Javier let out a small laugh, and leaned in, kissing her more feverishly this time.

"Te amo" he whispered, when he pulled away.

"I love you too" she replied.

"Tenemos que ir!" Paco's head peered out of the plane, "we have to go!" he repeated.

Javier nodded, and Paco disappeared again, the engines beginning to hum softly.

Javier encased Katey in his arms, kissed the top of her head lightly and breathed in her scent.

"I can't watch you fly away...." He whispered.

Pulling away, Katey gave a fine understanding nod, and then reached up to kiss him one last time. "I love you Javier Suarez" she whispered, "I always have and I always will"

He forced another smile, "I'm keeping you here with me"

Katey smiled aswell, knowingly; "and I'm taking you with me"

Javier looked to the plane, and then back to her; "goodbye Katey Miller"

She gave a delicate smile through her tears, and turned to the plane.

As she boarded, Javier turned and walked away, wiping at his tears as he walked.

And while Katey took her seat, she hugged herself and shook her head as more tears fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Javier walked briskly, hoping that the faster the earth passed underneath his feet, the sooner his pain would cease.

He ducked back into the cab that was waiting for him, and told the driver to head back into the city.

Javier was wiping at the last of his tears, running a hand through his wild hair, when the cab pulled over.

"Cuál es es usted que hace?" Javier demanded; 'what are you doing?'

The driver said nothing, simply motioned to his rear-view mirror.

Javier creased his brow as he turned around to look out the back window.

He quickly sucked in a breath as he opened the cab door and leapt out.

Katey came to a stop in front of him; "Hello" she said simply.

"Hello?" he repeated, "what are you doing Katey....there isn't another plane for..."

She raised a hand, "Paco said he would come back in three days time"

"Katey, what are you—"Javier tried to sound angry at her haste, but he couldn't help the smile that crept across his lips.

"You said that you weren't strong enough to leave Cuba...that you didn't have the courage..." Katey spoke slowly, "so, I'm going to force you to be strong..." she reached for his hand, holding it tight, "I'm not going anywhere without you, Javier—"

"Katey...." He tried unsuccessfully.

"No! Seven years without you was long enough...." She smiled up at him, "I love you, and if you love me, then that's all the strength you need...."

"I don't know—"he started, his voice quivering.

"Please, Javier" she smiled, "this time I really _do _want to take you with me...instead of leaving you behind"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three days later:**

"What if she—"

Katey silenced him by leaning over and firmly kissing his lips. When she pulled away, a delicate smile spread across her lips; "trust me, Javier..." she began, "there's no way in the world that you could disappoint her"

He reflected her smile, and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Here we are" the driver announced.

As they walked up to the door, she could feel Javier's nerves tingling throughout his whole body. She squeezed his hand again, reassuringly as she pushed the door open.

"Katey!?" someone called, "Katey is that you....?"

Mrs. Miller appeared and her jaw dropped when she caught sight of Javier.

"Oh my—"she started, turning pale.

"Is it my Katey?" Mr. Miller appeared by his wife's side, mirroring her shock.

Katey smiled at them both, and squeezed Javier's now sweating hand, again. "Where is..." Katey began to ask, but as her eyes wandered up to the staircase, she noticed her little girl's head behind the railings, spying down on them.

"Rosa..." the name escaped Katey's lips and she felt her eyes well.

Javier followed Katey's eyes and felt his heart stop.

"Rosa, mi angel" Katey called up, her voice trembling with tears of joy, "come down here, there's someone I want you to meet...."

Slowly and cautiously, the little girl made her way down the staircase. Minding her every step, and constantly lifting her head to eye the man standing beside her mother....the man from the film reel's, she knew him.

Katey released Javier's hand and stepped aside as Rosa reached the bottom, and lifted her head to meet her father's gaze.

Javier stalled for a moment. His body stiffened, his eyes welled, his heart pumped and his blood surged.

He quickly found movement, and brought a hand to wipe away a tear that was sliding down his cheek.

Slowly, he crouched down to Rosa's height.

"Hola" Rosa said instantly.

Javier let out a watery laugh and quickly looked to Katey, who was looking on through blurry eyes, and then back to his daughter; "Hola Rosa" Javier replied, smiling.

"You know my name....?" the little girl said innocently, a faint grin playing across her lips.

Javier laughed again, and nodded, "Of course I know your name...." he said, "I've been looking forward to meeting you"

"You have?" she asked, the smile becoming obvious now.

Javier nodded again, "Very much" he whispered, smiling through his tears.

_**THE END**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Note:**_

Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed the ending. I hope you enjoyed the story in general.

Thank's to everyone who reviewed, for your kind and supportive comments.

Sorry if the ending was disappointing, or 'cheesy'.... But I just couldn't give my characters a sad ending. I just couldn't. They had to be together!

I'll finish on these words; I love Diego Luna!

_Adiós!_


End file.
